


When love and death embrace

by ahominecchii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just really fricking love these two why did they have to die, Love, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem and Komugi's final moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love and death embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a doodle in writing form.  
> You guys know about episode 135 I don't need to say anything more (I'm still crying) except that I wrote this from Meruem's perspective.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Although he never knew his mother Meruem knew this wasn't what she would of wanted, for him to fall in love with a human, the very species they set out to destroy, it was almost laughable how much the tables had turned. 

And as he laid next to the very human he'd given his slowing heart to the short period he'd been alive replayed back to him. 

What would he had done differently? would he have killed less people? tried a different approach? 

No.

He didn't regret a single thing he'd accomplished over 40 days, instead, the only thing he regretted was how long it took for him to realise his feelings, for Komugi that was. 

He knows he doesn't have much time left, his eyelids feel heavy and his muscles are starting to relax due to the touch of death but he doesn't seem to mind, because he's not dying by himself, with Komugi by his side the cold hand of the reaper doesn't seem so bad.

"Komugi... are you still there?"  
"Yes yes I'm here"

The smoothing sound of the girls voice gives him just enough strength to crack his eyelids open and see the bright smile plastered on Komugi's lips; the dull artificial lighting above her helping it to shine ever brighter. 

Meruem had seen hundreds of humans during his reign, some of them deemed worthy of calling beautiful but yet none of them held his interest like Komugi did. 

It wasn't her looks or personality that drew him to her, but maybe her intelligence and strong will. 

And he likes to think their Gungi sessions helped push him along too. 

"Komugi..."  
"Yes I'm here"

He knows she is, he can feel her lukewarm hand against his and the pad of her thumb rubbing soothing patterns along his rough skin, he can feel her calming presence next to him as well as the odd sniffle every now and then but yet, he can't help calling out her every couple of minutes. 

His senses are dulling and the tight grip he once had on Komugi's hand was starting to slip as his right arm was the first to go completely dead, followed by his right leg. 

Although he can't feel it he knows Komugi is still holding his hand, still trying to feed him her positive energy although she's growing weaker herself, it's not working, and if he was capable Meruem thinks this would be the perfect moment to cry. 

"Komu..." he whispers. 

Komugi only hums next to him, calling out Meruem's name in return and he can hear the delicacy in her voice. 

He is no longer able to open his eyes now, or move his body, but his heart is still beating, slowing down by the second, and Meruem decides that he wants to spend his last moments listening to Komugi's soft breathing. 

He's glad his ears are still working, even if they have quieten slightly, he can hear what he needs too. 

And despite the terrible outcome of his plan Meruem can't say he's sad or disappointed about his defeat or his pending death, because he can't think of a better way to go.

"K..."

He'll see her on the other side, where war and despair doesn't exist, but only the two of them, where they can spend the rest of their days together playing Gungi side by side in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
